


Private Lives

by DorsetGirl



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, PG-13 - Blue Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: Gene knew there was a reason why he’d been avoiding filing cabinets.





	Private Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:** Follows on from Filing Cabinet.

God, he was so hot, Gene thought. From the angry sparks in his eyes and the incensed words tumbling from his mouth, to the sheer physical presence of the man, Sam was hot in every sense; from something Fahrenheit would have recognised to Sam’s own idiosyncratic use of the word. 

Gene felt the air closing in around him, heating his own senses until he could scarcely breathe. Tyler was still talking, berating, arguing, his soft brown eyes hardening as he faced Gene down. Gene’s body was betraying him now; he shifted imperceptibly until he was standing cock to cock with Tyler. 

Sam faltered momentarily in his lecture and then stepped back, into the scant one inch Gene had left at his back. Gene followed, hypnotised by his deputy’s mouth and eyes, both spitting fire at him, drawn in by the heat of Sam's gaze on his own face. 

Unable to stop himself, Gene leaned forward that extra inch and claimed Sam’s mouth harshly, pressing his entire body against his DI, even as his tongue probed between Sam's teeth and his hands moved to cup Sam’s arse. Sam gasped and arched his hips against Gene, groaning for release, his arms rising unbidden to circle Gene’s neck and run down his back.

Alerted suddenly by an odd quality to the silence around them, both men stopped moving. Standing mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue, cock to cock, they met each other’s eyes and peeled back slowly, tongues, mouths, cocks, hips. 

Struggling to control his breathing, Gene reluctantly let go of Sam completely and stepped back, erection straining at his trousers for all to see. Sam leaned back against the filing cabinet, gasping for breath and smoothing down his hair awkwardly. They looked into each other’s eyes questioningly and nodded fractionally. 

As Gene turned to face the room, Sam stepped defiantly forward to stand alongside him. They shot each other a tiny, mischievous grin, quickly hidden as Gene addressed the watching detectives. 

“I’m sorry you had to witness that, Cartwright, gentlemen. Tyler and I will take more care to keep our private life private in future.” 

Ignoring the shocked silence he turned towards Sam. “And Sam love, in future, for God’s sake keep away from filing cabinets when you’re questioning me orders.”

END.


End file.
